


Loyalty

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor smut references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: For a prompt my Echoxknox: 'Could you do a Lucy / Lena one? They could totally bond over being the overshadowed younger sibling and their protectiveness of Kara. They would be fiercely loyal and know Lena would fit her girlfriend with the best armour / defensive weapons she can make.'





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echoxknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoxknox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



_Present_

It all started with a charge blade, seriously did Lucy not expect Alex to notice something like that? Weapons were her forté, well that and making Maggie scream her name to the heavens, but she digresses. Of course she is going to notice when Lucy shows up with an energy blade that she knows the R &D boys haven`t made (after all Jameson is scared enough of her he would never dream of giving someone else first pick). That being said there are only three people on this earth that can make such tech (assuming Sara is still off world, god time travel is confusing). And if it isn't Jameson then it has to be either Winn or Lena. 

It takes her less than a minute to break Winn. Alex has to give it to him, he held up longer than most, but after 'the finger' became involved she has no doubt he wasn’t the source. That leaves Lena, and her suspicions are confirmed when the surveillance taps into L-Corp are locked for Lucy`s eyes only. The next few weeks Alex does her best to keep a quiet eye on her friends, after all there may be something important like a lightsaber involved!

 

What she finds instead is a web of deception she never saw coming.

 

_Six Months Prior_

Lucy walks into Lena`s office a sheepish smile on her face as she asks "Ms Luthor, I wonder if I might have a few moments of your time?"

Lena smiles as she looks up from her paperwork "Of course Director Lane, what can I do to help the D.E.O. today"

Lucy blushes knowing now is the moment of truth "Well, I'm actually not here on official business"

"Hmm" Lena queries quirking one perfect eyebrow 

Lucy blushes running her fingers over the back of her neck "actually, I was hoping that you might like to go out with me, like on a date "

Lena`s other eyebrow rises in a look of pure shock but she quickly recovers "you do realise I'm a Luthor right"

Lucy`s face becomes serious at Lena`s tone even as she fails to see how it is relevant "I do" she replies

"and you do realise my brother made it a habit to kidnap your sister on a regular basis?" Lena checks

Lucy quickly hides the smirk at the thought of a flustered Lois "I think we can both agree that one shouldn't be judged based on their family`s actions" she assures

Lena nods satisfied but quickly adds one stipulation "indeed we can, but I need you to promise me something"

"name it" Lucy says 

Lena looks her dead in the eyes unblinking as she says "no matter how this turns out between us, we don’t let it affect Kara"

Lucy relaxes as she smiles saying "agreed, that girl is a utter ray of sunshine, and I hate to think what would have happened had you not helped Alex fix the issues with the exo-suit. No matter what happens between us we don’t let it affect Kara"

Lena lets a smile grace her features "you have yourself a date Miss Lane"

Lucy chuckles "Lena, please, if were going on a date you should finally call me by my first name"

"Very well, only if you do the same" then at Lucy's nod she says "you have yourself a date Lucy"

"I will text you the details" Lucy smiles before turning to leave but she pauses just at the door turning to say "just before I forget. Kara, you're not subtle" before walking out.

Lena turning back to find a giggling, smiling, Kryptonian peeking over her balcony rails

"KARA!" Lena yells and Lucy can't help the chuckle that escapes as she steps into the elevator.her lips


End file.
